Cereal Sea
Cereal Sea 'is the forty-second episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and last episode of World Seven. This episode was released on July 4, 2014. The champion title for this episode is '''Milky Marine. Story Before episode: '''Tiffi saw a whale can't move and swim, that the sea is clogged up with cereals! '''After episode: Tiffi scooped those cereals using her rowboat spoon and threw it away. New things *A new element, the Frog is introduced *After being absent for a long time, move and timed levels both return. Levels Cereal Sea contains levels 606-620. *'Easiest level: '''Undetermined *'Hardest level: Undetermined This episode breaks just about every trend that has been running up until this point. Moves Levels return for the first time in over thirty episodes, and Timed levels return for the first time in ten episodes. Another broken trend is the trend of Jelly levels being the last in the World. Level 620, the episode finale and world finale, is an Ingredient Drop level. This episode was also released on a Friday, which is almost unseen. It was also released outside of hours. In this episode there are chameleon candies which have been absent since level 528. There are also no conveyor belts. The only trends continued in this episode is the trend of a low number of Candy Order Levels, with only one being present, similar to Wafer Windmill, and the absence of Toffee Tornadoes. This episode was easier than the previous episode, Wafer Windmill. There are 5 jelly levels , 4 moves levels , 4 ingredient levels , 1 timed level , and 1 candy order level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Level to have the least amount of jelly to clear. Frogs are introduced |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |180,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First moves level since level 144. |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |13,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 120 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | First timed level since level 462. |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Same layout of 609's. |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery/Directory Boohoo! Someone help me!.png|Boohoo! Someone help me! Hi there! What's the matter.png|Hi there! What's the matter? The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move!.png|The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move! Cereal Sea Ending.png|Whee! I'm free again! Level 606.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606 Level 607.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607 Level 608.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608 609.jpg|Level 609 - |link=Level 609 610.jpg|Level 610 - |link=Level 610 611.jpg|Level 611 - |link=Level 611 612.jpg|Level 612 - |link=Level 612 613.jpg|Level 613 - |link=Level 613 614.jpg|Level 614 - |link=Level 614 615.jpg|Level 615 - |link=Level 615 616.jpg|Level 616 - |link=Level 616 Level 617.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617 Level 618.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618 Level 619.png|Level 619 - |link=Level 619 Level 620.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620 42 complete!!.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode can be considered to have an alliteration because it is pronounced as 'S'erial 'S'ea. *The theme of this episode seems to be based on pollution and environment protection. *This is the first episode since Gingerbread Glade to have a moves level. *This is the first episode since Sugary Shire to contain a Timed level. *This is the second episode to have all five level types (the first being Gingerbread Glade). *Level 606 has the least number of jelly pieces required to be cleared at only one regular jelly, beating Reality level 172's one double jelly. *This episode has the most 4-coloured levels with 6, breaking the record of Wafer Windmill, which has 5. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent again. *This episode continues the trend of having no cake bomb as they are absent again. *When Tiffi goes to unclog the sea, the text should say, "Don't fret;''' I will. . ." *For an unknown reason, Level 609 and Level 619 are exactly the same. *This is the third episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut and the second was Sour Salon. *Level 615 will always have the same board. * This could have easily been the final episode in the whole game; it reintroduces Moves levels and Timed levels after both were absent for so long, the episode breaks several other trends, introduces a new element in this episode (rather than one being introduced at the beginning of the next world) and is the last episode in World Seven. The only reason it isn't is because a teaser has been unvieled for episode 43, proving that this isn't the last episode. Category:Episodes Category:World Seven Category:Released Episodes of 2014